


Of Jealousy And Obliviousness

by thedrawinggirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Omega Eren, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), one sided Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrawinggirl/pseuds/thedrawinggirl
Summary: It didn't take much time for Levi to discover his attraction to a certain young titan shifter. Levi was an alpha and Eren an omega, not to mention that the omega smelled like black tea and cinnamon. A heavenly and nearly irresistible scent to him.When Levi is once again reminded how fragile life can be, he decides that he might just have to make Eren his.But despite his terrible upbringing -or maybe because of it- he is determined to court his future mate properly.Unfortunately he can't do that openly, since that would put both Eren and himself in danger.That also meant that other people didn't know to stay away from the omega. They didn't know that there already was a strong alpha courting the shifter. On top of that Eren was terribly oblivious. He didn't even seem to notice that the alpha was attracted to him. And since omegas were rather rare in the military, especially in the survey corps there were far too many offers for Levi's taste.Of course he wasn't jealous. That would be ridiculous.And if a quite voice in his head -which for some bloody reason sounded a lot like Hanji- told him that denial was only the first sign of love, he told it to kindly shut the fuck up.





	Of Jealousy And Obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. :) So this is the first fan fiction I'm posting here. It is also the first I've written in english, since it's (unfortunately) not my first language. Even so I did my best and hope I didn't mess up too much with the grammar and so one. I hope you'll enjoy it. ^^

Levi tried desperately not to breathe through his nose. It should have been easy too. After all, he couldn’t stand the scent of most people around him, especially since most of the soldiers were alphas and he didn’t appreciate the overly potent stench of the new recruits, who were arrogant enough to think they could dominate their superiors with their oh so strong pheromones.

So he should have enough practice to block out strong scents. The only problem was that he didn’t _want_ to block out this particular scent. That in itself was a miracle. Even if there were a few people he (willingly) kept around, he never actually _liked_ anybody’s scent. Until Eren of course. At first he told himself that the only reason that the brat was different, was because he was different in general. Eren could transform into a titan, for fucks sake!

But as time went on, he had to admit that it was more personal than anything. The boy smelled like black tea and cinnamon. Was that some cruel joke or something? It was basically as if the boy was specifically made for him.  
And it was even worse than that. Because Levi realized that he was not only attracted to the brat’s scent. More than once he caught himself watching the young man from the corner of his eye. Watching the chocolate colored hair get tousled by the wind. Tan skin on lean muscles as they flexed and stretched during training. A blinding smile and beautiful laugh that made everyone around him smile too. But most of all those big doe eyes.  
Those beautiful blue-green eyes which lit up like the sun when Levi told him his cleaning was „not bad“. Or when they shone with such livid rage and determination that it made Levi shiver, like they did when they first met in an underground cell. Those were the eyes of an untamed beast, just like Levi himself.

It didn’t end there though. He noticed all the little things too. He overheard when Eren asked that little blond female to do the kitchen duty for him since he supposedly wasn’t good at cooking, even though Levi knew that Eren was surprisingly an excellent cook. But when the girl went to the kitchen -not without teasing the brunette about how he was supposed to be good at cooking since he was an omega- Levi realized Eren told her that, just so he could carry the heavy boxes without hurting her pride.

Or the time Gunther hurt his wrist during training and Eren took over his duties without question. The way he was eager to learn and please and went about every task with a singleminded determination. Even when it came to things like making a tea that was to Levi’s liking.  
He had also heard how the shifter had inspired most graduates of the surviving 104th training corps to join the survey corps. Apparently, his fierce determination was equally as contagious as his laugh and brilliant smile was. Somehow he could make the people around him keep going, push them to do their best. Despite the fact that he might carry the heaviest load of them all on his shoulders.

Many people might say that Eren was only a naive boy with a bad temper. But Levi saw that he was surprisingly kind and perceptive when it came to little things nobody else would care about or even notice.  
Also when it came to Levi himself Eren was very perceptive. Even though he seemed rather shy in his presence at first, he didn’t seem bothered by Levi’s expressionless face or his obsession with cleanliness. In fact, he seemed to be able to read Levi’s emotion and actions better than people who had known him for years.

He realized how much he probably had watched the brunette to have noticed all these things in the first place. And was shocked that he had actually smiled while he thought of Eren. He couldn’t help but admit that he probably started to develop feelings for his charge. Romantic feelings... he cringed at the thought.

As soon as he admitted to his feelings though, he also decided not to act on them. Their dynamics might fit perfectly but that didn’t mean that Eren would automatically feel the same for him. Levi was too old and jaded for a beautiful young man like Eren. The omega could probably choose any alpha he desired and whoever it was would surely be more qualified to make the boy happy.

His heart clenched at the thought of Eren with someone else. But he would hold himself back for Eren’s sake. He wouldn’t tell Eren of his feelings either. It would only make things awkward between them, and he wanted to keep some semblance of professionalism. It was better like that.

There was also a little part of him that selfishly wanted to keep the closeness between them. Their friendly banter for one, which developed between them as soon as Eren got more comfortable and confident in his presence -and mainly consisted of Eren answering his sarcastic remarks with witty little quips. And then there were their daily tea dates. Alright, it might not have been actual dates, but since one lonely night when neither of them could find sleep, they met in the kitchen every other night to drink a cup of tea together ever since. It was like their own little tradition, nobody but them knew of these little midnight meetings and he cherished every single one of them.  
But he was certain that none of these things would remain if Eren knew of his feelings. So he would cherish the relationship they already had, as charge and guardian or lately even friends -as Eren had shyly confirmed-. He would protect him and watch him from afar. At least that’s what Levi had thought.

It took only one day for everything to change. One day which turned everything he thought he knew upside down. In some way he should have predicted it. After all it was not the first time for him. But honestly you could never really be prepared for something like this. Losing the people closest to you is going to hurt no matter what walls you tried to built around yourself or how much you tried not to let anybody close to you.  
That day when he saw them, all bloody and torn bodies. Gunther, Eld, Oluo and Petra… Each body was like a punch to his gut and took his breath away. But he couldn’t allow himself to linger and grief for them. It wasn’t all to late after all. _Eren_ was still alive, still _fighting_. And that meant that he _could_ save Eren.  
Eren was more important than all the rest of the survey corps companied. But not only because he was humanities last hope, not only to humanity but to _Levi_ too.  
When he finally reached the debauched body of Eren’s titan he felt his heart stop for a beat.

_Not Eren too… Please anything…but not Eren!_

That was the only thing he could think of in that moment, while he was frozen in place. Until he heard the noise of fighting. He shook himself awake from his trance-like state and followed the noises.  
What he saw set his heart ablaze. The female titan. The titan who killed his squad in the blink of an eye, while he wasn’t there to protect them.  
The titan who took away the one person he thought he could ever love, humanities hope, _his_ hope.  
There was also a girl fighting her. She put up a good fight, maybe even better than his squad would have. But it was not enough. And Levi had to do it himself.

He didn’t really care about the other soldier. But he still held her back for the time being. On the one hand, he didn’t want her to get in his way on the other hand she might actually be able to help him, seeing as she had a lot of potential. And apparently, she wouldn’t willingly back down either. He knew she was a female alpha, the scent unmistakeable. But the desperation in her voice when she insisted that Eren was definitely alive, didn’t sit well with him.  
That’s when he remembered. She was that girl from Eren’s trial. _Mikasa_.  
She was his adopted sister or something like that, right? But that didn’t seem quite right. Not with the look in her eyes and her quivering voice. Maybe she felt something different then a sibling’s love? They didn’t live together for such a long time before the fall of Shinganshina and she _was_ an alpha. A very beautiful and apparently strong female alpha who’s known Eren longer than anyone else…  
Wouldn’t she be the obvious choice for Eren, rather than some grumpy, (short), old man who was in charge of killing him, should he ever lose control?

Probably…

Levi shook his head at himself. That was definitely _not_ the time to dwell on such petty thoughts. Despite the girls insistence, he couldn’t even be sure that Eren was really still _alive_ , and he went ahead and thought of pathetic things like _this_. He couldn’t describe how much he loathed himself in that moment.

But he wouldn’t dwell on that either, he’d wasted enough time already. Instead, he gave the girl instructions to distract the female titan while he would hack her up, until they were able to retrieve Eren. And _oh_ how he would enjoy hacking her up.  
_Revenge is sweet indeed_ , he thought while the blood splashed around him from various cuts all over the titans body. He was much to quick for her, she had no chance to heal her wounds let alone crystallize her skin. While nothing of this could bring the death back he still enjoyed to see her blood spilled. If only he could get to the person within, they would surely regret the day they were born.

But as of now he couldn’t do that, not as long as she could protect the nape of her neck. Furthermore, he knew he wasn’t allowed to lose sight of his primary goal, to retrieve Eren. That was so much more important than his thirst for revenge.  
If only the girl would understand that too. But of course not. She just _had to_ go against his orders and try to go for the female titan’s nape. Frustrated as he was with her, he didn’t hesitate to keep her out of harms way. He pushed her away while stopping the titans hand advancing towards her. Unfortunately he twisted his ankle during the process. It gave an ugly crunching sound. But Levi didn’t linger. He used the momentum of the last swing and went ahead to cut her jaw open.

And there he was. Covered in disgusting fluids and unconscious, but _alive_. He could have cried in relief, but instead he fired his hocks again and flew right into the titans mouth to retrieve Eren.  
It felt so incredibly good to have Eren in his hold again. To know with certainty that Eren was save and by his side again was the most precious feeling he ever felt.

It was that moment, he swore to never let Eren go again. He would protect him no matter what. Also, he decided that he would ask the brunette to be his mate. This day showed him once again how fragile life really was, and he didn’t want to waste the opportunity. He wanted to take what little happiness this world had to offer and give the same to Eren. And if the omega wanted this too, there would be nothing to stop them, consequences be damned.

Levi didn’t waste much time to make sure that Mikasa was following. By the looks of it she wouldn’t listen to his orders if she didn’t want to. And if that was true he couldn’t be bothered to deal with her. His first priority was to bring Eren to safety. Even when he saw that the female titan was crying he didn’t bother to dwell on that. She should be crying considering the next time they’d meet, there’d be hell to pay.

When he met back up with the rest of the troops, he carefully laid Eren in one of the carts and chad his cloak to cover Eren with and keep him warm. He didn’t want to leave the omegas side at all. Especially since Mikasa had taken residence next to him and dotted on him. And so shortly after Eren narrowly escaped death too.

Eren would be safe with the others though, and he would have a lot of time to spend with the omega when they were back at headquarters. He could even start to properly court the other when the time was right.  
But right now he would have to go back inside the woods to retrieve his fallen comrades. That was also important to him. Even if he couldn’t do much for them anymore. They deserved the last honor of a worthy funeral. They didn’t deserve to die so young. But nobody ever did, right? He should be thankful for the time he had with them and honor them in his memory. And thats what he would do.

He would remember the way Oluo always tried to imitate him to impress Petra. Even if Petra already liked him back and he was just to caught up in his advances to notice. He would really miss their constant bickering. And Gunther who was always calm and the voice of reason. Eld who was the one to cheer everyone up with a joke but was reliable when you really needed him.

Levi would miss them greatly. But he wouldn’t let himself linger in regret. They died protecting Eren and he would make sure that their sacrifice was worth it. He would protect Eren with every fibre of his being and make him the hope they were all waiting for. No matter how long it would take, Eren would lead them to victory and he would be right by his side to protect him and fight alongside him. For all the soldiers who lost their lifes in this war they would succeed. And maybe when all of that was over they could be happy… _together_.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

It was just as Levi had thought. _Of course_ , Eren would blame himself. That was just so _Eren_. Not only the squad but all the damage inflicted on Stohess and it’s inhabitants and on top of that all the soldiers that died while they tried to rescue him from Reiner and Berthold, even Erwin’s arm. Levi had probably told him a thousand times already that none of that was his fault. If anything it was _Levi’s_ fault because he was supposed to protect Eren and ensure that such things won’t happen in the first place.

But apparently, that made Eren only more upset. He didn’t really know what to say anymore, so he just went with his instinct and wrapped his arms tightly around the omegas lean torso. Eren tensed for a moment and looked at Levi with wide teary eyes. But after a moment or two, he relaxed into the alpha’s embrace and even rested his forehead on Levi’s shoulder.  
It took a while for Eren to calm down enough to stop crying. When he did, he pulled away from Levi’s arms and looked at him with a grateful but also slightly embarrassed expression.

„I- I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…“ Eren trailed off, awkwardly gesturing between the two of them while blushing. Levi could only sigh. In fact he felt the strong urge to run his head against a wall. In his frustration it didn’t seem like such a bad option. The omega was just so damn oblivious.

Ever since they came back from that mission he had started to court the omega. And he didn’t even seem to notice!

Alright, he could admit, that he wasn’t as open about it as he had planed to be. After all, it could put them in a dangerous position if they were together and the military police found out.  
Who would believe that an alpha would be able to kill his own mate? They would most likely put Eren under the supervision of someone else. Maybe even transfer him to the military police to be experimented on and dissected. Not that Levi would ever allow such a thing but it would probably cause some trouble if he murdered the whole military police division and supreme commander Zackly with them.

So he decided it was saver for them to do this without drawing unnecessary attention. The only problem was Eren’s terrible obliviousness. Did he say that Eren was perceptive? He would take that back. How could Eren possibly _not_ notice his advances?

He wasn’t even really subtle anymore when they were alone. He touched him a lot more than necessary. Sometimes it was a casual pat on the shoulder or he would (affectionately) ruffle his hair.  
Whenever they crossed paths in a hallway he would make sure that he brushed against him in some way, leaving a tiny bit of his own scent on the omega.  
During their training he would take much more time for Eren as opposed to everybody else, making sure that Eren got it all right.  
Since their new squad moved to the cabin he would always praise the brunette for his superior cleaning. Maybe it was a bit of a stretch to say he „praised“ him, that was not really in Levi’s nature. But he made it a point to differentiate between him and the other brats. It was true after all. Eren _was_ the best at cleaning, after Levi himself of course. And Eren would always lit up like a fucking christmas tree whenever he told him as much and ordered him to show the other brats how to do it right.

But other than that Eren didn’t seem to realize that Levi wanted more than just friendship. They still had their daily or rather nightly tea dates and it seemed that the omega trusted him, considering he told him a lot about his childhood and past in general. But there was no sign that Eren reciprocated his feelings.

Of course, he wouldn’t give up that easily. He imagined that it’d be a little easier though, but on the other hand, he always liked a good challenge. And he was still determined to court the omega the proper way. When he was younger and still lived in the underground he promised himself that if he ever found a person he wanted to mate, he would court them properly and treat them better than even those shitty nobles in Sina.

If he was being honest it was not even Eren himself who frustrated him but all those _stupid fucking alphas_. For one there was Mikasa, who still hovered over Eren wherever he went.

One night during their tea date Levi had casually brought up the topic, and Eren had just laughed him off. Apparently, Eren found the idea that someone thought of him and Mikasa that way hilarious. „Oh my god… She’s my _sister!"_ He had vehemently insisted. And even if Levi doubted that Mikasa felt the same way, it put his mind somewhat at ease. It seemed rather unlikely that Eren would ever reciprocate her feelings.

Unfortunately, she was not the only alpha in the squad. The second one was Jean. In the beginning, he didn’t worry about Jean at all. After all, they always seemed to fight and one would easily come to the conclusion that they hated each other.  
But now he wasn’t so sure anymore. After all with all their fighting and disagreements, Jean received a lot of attention from the brunette. And maybe it was just his imagination but he often had the feeling that Jean’s gaze softened a little whenever Eren joked with him and called him „horseface“, as if it was some kind of affectionate nickname.

Despite all their fighting they seemed to be friends for a few years already and they trusted each other. Maybe Jean had always just craved Eren’s attention and Eren was just too oblivious to notice? It would make sense since Eren was as oblivious as one could possibly be.

Levi gritted his teeth in annoyance. As if all the leering alphas on the streets weren’t enough. Whenever they went to the market, the young omega made heads turn left and right, again without him noticing. Levi was ready to pull his hair out in frustration. He would really like to just throw caution to the wind and just come out in the open with his courting, that would make all these fuckers scramble away quicker than their legs would carry them.

But he knew that was not an option, _yet_. There was still one last resort he could seek. He really, _really_ didn’t want to resort to this option though, but by the looks of it, he had no other choice anymore.

With great hesitance, he raised his fist to knock at the door. A door he never thought he would willingly seek. But here he was knocking at the gates to hell.

„Leeeeviiiiiiii-… To what do I owe the honor of this extremely rare visit?“

Hanji’s grin was so wide that he wondered how their face hadn’t split apart yet. He sighed deeply. Of course, the scientist would already know that he had some kind of issue, if he was desperate enough to seek them willingly.  
Levi entered their laboratory without permission. And immediately made a face at the messy state of the room. There were papers all over the desk and the whole floor, well at least the places that weren’t covered in some dubious fluids. How the fuck could they even work in a place like that? He walked over to the only chair, that wasn’t preoccupied by Hanji’s stuff. But before he set down, he took out his handkerchief and whipped the chair thoroughly down.

Hanji rolled their eyes at him -while shoving paperwork from an adjacent chair to sit on- as if _he_ was the strange one here.  
„So…“ They drawled. „What can I do for you shorty? It has to be important, for you to come here willingly.“

Levi clicked his tongue at them and crossed his arms. „Shut it, shitty glasses.“ He took a moment to think about a way to ask them for advice, without them going crazy about it. But that was probably a lost cause anyway. „Well, it’s about Eren.“

Hanji’s grin became impossibly wider and there was a frightening gleam in their eyes as they clapped their hands together. „I _KNEW_ IT!“  
Levi automatically backed away from the squealing scientist, but said nothing while they were busy rambling on about how obvious it all was.  
When they finally calmed down a little Levi cleared his throat to get this over with as quickly as possibly.

„Stop squealing Hanji. Yes I decided to court him. Yes I intend for him to be my mate, get over it.“ He gave them his darkest glare, which unfortunately wasn’t as effective anymore. „Anyway…you know there’re not many omegas in the survey corps. So there are…other alphas…“

At this point he had to fight hard not to let the growl that was rumbling in his chest escape. But as it was his scent already gave him away. And as crazy as Hanji was they were quite smart too, and he had no doubt they would’ve figured it out on heir own anyway.  
„You know I can’t court him openly, because of our positions. But he’s just so damn oblivious. He didn’t even realized that I’m interested.“

And that was it. Hanji burst out laughing. Loud and obnoxious and incredibly irritating. Levi didn’t hesitate to kick their chair so hard that the laughing scientist fell to the floor. That didn’t deter the scientist in the slightest though. They just continued to laugh and even rolled themself on the floor. Levi was quite tempted to kick them in the shin too.  
Finally, Hanji sat up and wiped the tears from their eyes. „Oh, _Levi_ … Who would have thought that you could ever be jealous? You really have it bad for him, huh?“ They pressed out between giggles.

Levi’s glare deepened and he felt himself blush a little, which of course sent Hanji in a new fit of giggles. „So will you help me or not shitty glasses?“ He snapped at them. Beyond irritated at their antics after he confided in them.

Hanji seemed to realize how serious he was and tried to compose themself, putting their hands up in order to sooth his ruffled feathers. He was a prideful alpha after all.  
„I’m sorry grumpy pants. I shouldn’t make fun of you for something like this.“ He only gave them a blank look as a reply. „No really, I’m happy for you. I’m impressed he managed to catch your attention. But I honestly think, he’d be good for you. I always thought you would make quite the power couple. You know… Humanities strongest and Humanities hope…“

„Tch… that is not what this is about. His scent actually appeals to me for once, and so my inner alpha chose him as my mate. That’s all there is to it.“

Hanji just shook their head at him. „Oh just deny it all you want. The fact that you admitted to wanting him as your mate, says it all. You even sought _my_ help.“  
„Think whatever the hell you want shitty glasses, I don’t care. But do you actually have some stupid advice or was all this shit for nothing?“  
Hanji smirked at him. For Levi this was practically admitting defeat.  
„Well… Personally I think you should just go and talk to him. I understand that you don’t want to endanger him by making it public. But that doesn’t mean you can’t just talk to _him_. And you can still properly court him afterwards. I’m pretty sure he’ll agree.“

Levi snorted at them. „Really? _Thats_ your advice? _Talk to him?_ Thats it?“  
„Well…yes! You know, thats what normal people do, talk to each other.“  
The alpha stood up, and went to the door but not without flicking them off. „ _You_ telling me what _normal_ people are supposed to do? That’s a good one. Well whatever… And clean this room, its worse than a pig sty in here.“  
Hanji just laughed at him. „Good luck, lover boy.“  
Levi waved her off and gave her a glare for that infuriating nickname, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Levi took a tentative sip of his tea. While Eren rambled on about some new 3dmg technique he wanted to learn, he contemplated how to approach the topic. At first he was certain that he wouldn’t follow through with Hanji’s advice. But after lots of contemplation he decided that it was worth a try. He was a rather blunt person after all, and this was the fastest way to know were he stood.

„Say Eren…“ He cut through the omegas rambling. „Are you currently courting with someone?“ Eren nearly choked on his tea. When the omega finally stopped coughing he looked at Levi with wide eyes.  
„C-courting…sir?“ Levi smirked at Eren’s flustered expression.  
„Yes. Courting Eren. And I told you countless times already to call me Levi when we’re in private. Now… is there someone you’re interested in or not?“

At that an expression he couldn’t quite identify crossed Eren’s face. „Isn’t it a bit inappropriate to ask something like that of your subordinate?“ That was definitely mischievousness on Eren’s face, wasn’t it? But before Levi could even answer Eren already went on.  
„I don’t mind telling you though, _Levi_. You know… a few days ago I got confessed to…by Jean. Surprising isn’t it? Anyway he told me that he liked me for quite some time now, and would like to mate with me. I haven’t answered him yet, but I might accept. Since my next heat will be soon. It would be much more comfortable to spend it with an alpha, you know.“

Levi could practically feel the blood in his veins freeze. And he couldn’t control the anger that overwhelmed him in that moment. He stood up so quickly that his chair fell to the floor. In the next moment, he already stood over Eren hands on both armrests, caging the omega in his seat. Levi’s face was dangerously close to the omegas now, his expression livid.

„Are you fucking _stupid?_ You don’t just mate someone for a shitty reason like that.“ Incredibly enough Eren seemed rather unaffected by the fury of his superior. He just leaned back in his seat and shrugged.  
„Well… I just thought in a world like this we should take whatever happiness we can find, right? And it’s not like there’s anybody else who would want me.“  
„You _are_ stupid. Do I really have to spell it out to you? _I_ am interested. _I_ want to be your mate. _I_ want _you_.“  
He had expected Eren to turn into a blushing and rambling mess. And he did blush, but he was in no way prepared for Eren’s reaction. Instead of pulling back Eren leaned forward, brought his arm around Levi’s neck to pull him closer. Before the alpha even realized what was happening Eren’s lips were on his in a gentle kiss.  
Levi was frozen in shock and couldn’t even think of reciprocating, before Eren pulled away with a smile on his lips.

„Finally.“ He whispered. „I thought you would never ask me.“ Levi just stared at him for a few seconds, before the words finally registered in his brain.  
„Tch… shitty brat.“ With that, he pulled Eren in for another kiss, much more passionate than the first one.

So maybe he had been wrong. Maybe he _had_ been jealous. And maybe Eren was not so oblivious after all. He didn’t really care as long as Eren was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> So... thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism and corrections are very much appreciated, especially since I'm always a bit insecure about my english skills. ^_^, I have some more ideas for stories, some multi chaptered ones too. It might take a little bit though, since I'm a little bit stressed at the moment. But there will definitely be more. So be prepared. ;)  
> Until next time. :)


End file.
